More Visons of You
by lilthamel
Summary: - a sequel to "Visions of You" - AU alternate universe- Loki/OC PWP - Loki wins his war taking Midgard under his control - can Keira change his evil ways or will she give in and join him? lemons some non- consensual sex - manipulation bdms -ish
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE - this is a sequel to Visions of You

There he sat, Loki, King of Midgard. With the Avengers and SHEILD all but wiped out and Thor forced back to Asgard, he had not much to worry about. The Chitauri Army was doing a wonderful job of cleaning up the pocket armies and rebel groups that remained. Of course there would always be insurgence and terrorists, but they would be dealt with in a similar fashion.

He had taken up residence in Germany, using one of its many castles as a base. It suited him well, the smug grin seemed to seldom leave his face.

After several months the dust started to settle and he was able to better grasp all that was his at last. Right now, his main concern was gathering allies that could take control of different areas. Keeping counties in tacked for now and building structure at a measured pace was his strategy, for the time being.

_let these weak minded humans have some time to adjust to their new way of life…_

That afternoon he was meeting with several men and women of power, not just political but financial as well. Their willingness and supposed loyalties would be tested.

The sun's glow spread out over the immaculate gardens. As he walked through the outdoor court yard he could feel its warmth on his light skin, that put a smile in his eyes. This was his, and even though it's beauty paled in comparison to Asgard, it still held it's own charms.

There were crowds of people outside the main gates. All supporters of course, anyone fool enough to show contempt or question his rulership was "escorted" off the property, usually arrested. Unfortunately some were violent enough they had to be eliminated as a threat. It was all rather unpleasant business and Loki did not like to think of those who would challenge his crown.

Late that evening, as the moon light crept though his windows, there was a soft knock on his door. "Come" his eyes narrowing at the intrusion.

Jamison, his personal assistant came into the room, being very quiet and bowing respectfully. "Your Grace, usually I would never bother you with such a thing. I had a feeling though that perhaps this maybe of some interest to you."

With his right brow raised, "go on."

Jamison's voice was slow and uneven as he spoke. "We found someone wondering outside main gate. They were obviously trying to stay out of sight but made a poor job of it. Being well past curfew, normally they would be arrested and that would be that. However, she insists she knows you. Again You Grace, if this is incorrect, she doesn't know you, then I can only ask for your forgiveness at this intrusion."

He'd had a problem before with a woman he'd taken one night not long after his triumph in New York. She had followed him to Germany and kept pleading for him to take her back. There had been a few others who had tried to find their way to his bed or stay in it. _pathetic mortals_… He would not be at all surprised to see one of the many women he'd taken to his bed since that time. He never kept them for more then a night and never allowed them to sleep in his room. He took them and then dismissed them.

He replied with a sigh and wave of his hand, "I will deal with this tomorrow, I have no patience for such drama tonight."

"Very well Your Grace. Should I put her in a cell or someplace more… comfortable?"

"Treat her as any other trespasser, again I will deal with this tomorrow." He felt his patience being tested, perhaps he would find a new assistant.

The night's quiet brought him no comfort, he was listless, unable to concentrate. He refused to think of Keira, her abandonment wounded him deeper than either one of them would ever know. He'd allowed her to make him weak, he hated her for that.

Keira found herself pacing back and forth in her cell. The castle had its own prison. _how quaint…_ It had been kept in working order, as had the rest of the castle, for tourists. Until now, no one had actually lived there in over 100 years.

They had brought her in by a side tunnel with a heavily gated door that lead under the castle. It had made her ill when she was forced past the Chitauri guards. They had a foul odor and made unrecognizable sounds as they'd watched her pass. Thankfully, it was a human hand on her arm, escorting her to the cell.

Not long after what she guessed was early morning she was yanked from her cell and brought an interrogation room. They questioned her, forcefully. At one point, when she'd made an offhanded remark towards one of then, he backhanded her across the face. She fell out of her chair, crying out in pain and shock.

They left her alone in the room soon after that. Sitting in a hard metal chair, her hands were cuffed behind her back, they had taken her jacket , the room had a daunting chill to it. One light was strung above her head, every so often it would dim for a moment. The only other thing in the room was a large looking glass in the wall. She guessed it must be a double mirror to watch those being "questioned."

_great Keira what the hell did you get yourself into… I should never have come… _a quiet sort of panic stated inside her. _what if he doesn't come, what if they keep her here or worse..._ she'd heard horrible stories of those taken prisoner by Loki's new regime.

Hours seemed to have passed, her hands were numb and her knees hurt from bending against the roughness of the chair.

Then he was there, not in the room with her, but she knew he was close. That familiar feeling washed all over her, she felt relief and fear. There was noise in the room next to her's, she could feel him looking at her though the double sided mirror. Tears stated to build up in her eyes but she managed to keep them under control.

Loki looked at the woman through the glass. Then she turned to look at him with wide brown eyes. It seemed she was looking right into his own eyes, even though he knew she could not see him. It reminded him of their encounter that first night when he'd followed her to the library.

He noticed, as she had turned his way, the swelling on her right cheek.

"Jamison, who hit her?" His voice sounded more concerned than he had meant.

Walking over to stand next to Loki, he addressed him cautiously, "one of the guards, Your Highness, Fredrickson I believe."

Turning towards his assistant he stayed claim, despite a rage building in him. "Then have… Fredrickson punished, severally, make an example of him." Turning back to the glass widow, "No one is to touch her again unless under My personal order. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course, and what should I tell the people about Fredrickson's punishment?"

Loki's reply was flat as he turned from the window, looking Jamison in the eyes. "Tell them, this is what happens to those who would harm the property the king."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE – this chapter contains some non-consensual sex.

A man came into the integration room where Keira had been kept the last several hours, at least it seemed like hours. She was still bound and she felt weak and fatigued.

Loki had left only a few moments after he'd observed her from the other room. The feeling of him walking away sent her into a depression. She knew he would hate her for how she'd left him. At least though, she'd thought he'd come for her. His fury she'd been worried about, not his absence. The fury would be better.

A man wearing all black, just as the other men she'd dealt with, entered the room. He was tall and had a military hair cut.

Coming over to her, he unbound her, "can you stand?" Taking her elbow with his calloused hand he guided her up out of the chair. She realized then just how dry her mouth was, how numb her hands were, and how her legs ached.

"I'm a little lightheaded but… yes. How long have I been in here?" Her voice was strained and felt strange to her.

"Approximately five hours," his voice was deadpan. As he walked her out of the room, he stayed stone faced never once looking at her or any of the people they past. Everyone she saw had the same black uniform and most seed as expressionless as the one accompanying her.

She was taken to through tunnels and halls, everyplace appeared medieval, all old stonework and seemingly underground as she had yet to see any windows, the air felt stale and damp. As they walked she could feel a chill. The water from the muddy puddles on the floor, were soaked through her shoes.

Finely they were in the castle, the sunlight radiating though the windows hurt her head, she felt sick from the stress and worry. They kept going but she dragged behind.

The way was heavily guarded finely though after some stairs and turns they came to a large well furnished room. And there they left her, alone.

When he entered the room, from the far door he said nothing, didn't even look directly at her. Instead he went to an ornately carved oak table. Without effort he cleared the table of it vase and flowers.

Loki walked over to her. Knowing not to further anger him Keira kept quite as he dragged her to the table. Quickly she gripped the sides of the table, it was all she could do to stay upright. He was trying to bend her over with his hand on her back and the other arm ripping at her dress.

Struggling she told him to stop but he paid her no mind, continuing to undress her. He hissed at her, she knew it was a warning. Still she begged him to stop with only a menacing growl as response.

With a final rip, the last of her clothing fell to the floor. Without pause he was inside of her. He demanded his way through and she screamed as the pain came with his solid force. The next time she tried to scream, he placed his hand over her mouth, hissing again in her ear.

His thrusts were ruthless, brutal even. Slowly though a rhythm began between the two of them. She found her place in his movements and rode along with it. This submission eased the pain, she groaned lightly against his hand, she knew he heard her and his pace quicken.

A sense of familiar pleasure started to build in her. This was something she could understand. When all resistance was gone, she gave in completely with a heavy moan. That was what he had wanted and with it he came, filling her.

Loki brutally turned Keira around to face him. He almost spat the words at her, "you are mine, and this time I will make sure you never forget that."


	3. Chapter 3

Keira was kept in her cell that day and the next. They had "allowed" her robe as her clothes were nothing more then ripped pieces of fabric that she'd left on the floor of his foyer. No one spoke a word to her and she'd had no shower or decent meal.

Finely on the night of the third day he called for her. She was taken up to the same room as before and he entered from the same door on the far side of the room. Seating himself in a large arm chair he regarded her with distaste. "Really Keira, they should have bathed you before sending you here. You still smell of sweat and sex."

Keira blushed, she went to sit in the seat across from him.

"I don't believe you've earn that privilege yet. You may kneel here on the floor, kneel before your king." Startled by the harshness of his voice she looked into his eyes as he spoke. He smiled slyly as she hesitantly did as she was told.

"Now Keira, I am, your king and you will treat me as such. I will be implementing some rules for you to follow. Apparently, I was far too benevolent with you before. I granted you too much freedom. This mistake will not happen again." His tone was smooth almost thoughtful.

_this is ridicules_ … "Loki I'm not staying, I just…"

He cut her off, "rule number one, you will not speak unless given permission to do so."

She stood, "I'm leaving."

About half way through the large room she stopped at a stumble as his presence suddenly stood before her.

"You WILL do as I command."

She thought he sounded half king, half spoiled child.

It was a surprise to both of them when her voice erupted from her strong and vexed, "you lost your right to "command" me when you decided to slaughtered all those people in New York and wage war against my home."

"You say that as if you weren't all slaughtering each other every day already. As if the human race wasn't a plague upon itself. Keira I have brought peace to your world. If anything you should be thanking me."

He caught her hand before it reached his cheek, and bent her wrist back firmly causing her to cry out. "I could snap you like a twig Keira, don't test me. My actions are not up for argument. I will not discuss with you the moral implications of my actions." A sad smile crossed his face, "hopefully in time you will come to understand."

Pulling her wrist way from him her words came with all the spite she could muster, "Loki, why don't you just use your scepter on me, make me into one of your drone slaves."

"I will admit the thought has crossed my mind, but instead I plan to break you," he took her chin in his hand holding her firmly, meeting her eyes_, those beautiful brown eyes_. Then he kissed her.

At first she pulled away but he would have none of that, Loki pulled her back to him. His tongue sought out hers, entering her mouth with a sensual demand.

Keira's hands pressed against his firm chest, she tied pushing him away, it was useless. He far out powered her physically and in his resolve to have her, to possess everything about her.

When he pulled his mouth from hers, he wore the most sinful of grins. He caressed her cheek lightly. "My lovely little Keira, how I did miss your sweetness. This time you will stay for as long as it pleases me. You do want to please me don't you?" With his other hand he held her by the waist, slowly moving his hand upwards.

When she did not respond he continued, "I know your heart Keira, I know your desires. Give up this childish sentiment, give up your childish notions of freedom."

"Get your damn hands off me, I want nothing to do with you. I want to go home." She pushed at his hand, when he did not budge she turned her face to the hand on her cheek and bit, hard as she could.

All he did was laugh as he pulled away from her. "Do that again dear and you will regret it. This time I will forgive you, but you'll get no more second chances from me." The imprint she'd left on his hand vanished in an instant.

"Tell me Keira, why did you come here if not to be mine?"

With down cast eyes her voice now small, "I thought maybe I could… I don't know. Maybe I could appeal to the good I know is still in you." Looking up, "Loki I still have visions of you, you will be taken down. You will lose in the end. How many times do I have to tell you that all that follows you is death?"

"Lose? HA! But sweet I have already won," he motioned around the grand room. "This is simply a fact you must accept."

"Maybe it isn't the earth that you'll lose, maybe its your humanity, your soul, that spark in you that won my heart back in Asgard."

With a chuckle he turned and started back towards his chair, "oh this is rich dear, how terribly sad for you and your bleeding heart. Tell me Keira, if I'm so dear to you why abandon me? Why run away" He didn't look at her as he sat down, but she could see his expression was troubled.

"You know why." She slouched her shoulders in a vague defeat and made her way to him. This time she keelled without being told. "I don't want to keep talking about this." _… maybe if I just follow along for a while, maybe I can have some influence on him, maybe, maybe…_


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the night Keira sat there in silence before Loki called for Jamison too take her to her new room. "See to it she is bathed and fed."

"As you wish your majesty."

The hot water on her skin was hypnotizing, the way it pulsed out from the shower head. There was a bathtub adjacent the shower but she had wanted to really feel she was washing all the past few days away. She watched as they poured down the silver drain.

White clean towels waited for her. She dried her hair, now a bit longer as she'd been growing it out since she'd left Asgard. She studied herself in the foggy mirror, wiping away some of the water with her towel. Maybe she'd cut it again, maybe not.

Dawning a new clean robe she was relieved to see a real meal placed on a small table with one chair. There was a beef stew, sausages, _sauerkraut,_ bread and some vegetables. It made her think of Asgard, of how amazing the meals there had been, how amazing everything there had been. _well what's done is done, dear…_

The bedroom was very lovely in its own ways. Smaller then her room in Asgard had been but very plush and elegant. It looked as if it had been recently decorated, she even thought she could still smell the deep green paint on the door. The color scheme was dark but not depressing. She could never see Loki approving of anything gloomy for her. And she knew he'd seen over every detail himself. That thought made her feel wanted despite every instinct telling her she needed to get the hell out of there. _This was stupid Keira, nothing good will come of this and he'll only bring you down with him… _

She pulled the black robe around her tighter.

As she inspected the room she was at a loss when she discovered there were no clothes in the closet. There was also no jewelry or make up (not that she used much), she'd just expected things to be different in someway. She just wasn't sure how.

The bed was king sized and covered in duvets and pillows, mostly black with gold and greens, mixed with burgundies and silver. There were embroidered humming birds and ornate flowers flowing over the covers like the background from some old European painting.

Then she gave a deep yawn… the overwhelming events of the past days seemed to hit her all at once. Gods was she in need of some sleep, good solid sleep.

Sometime in the night she awoke, she could feel him very close. "I know you're there." She smiled slightly in the dark remembering the night in the library. It seemed like ages ago.

His breath was steady but he said nothing, only watched her, studied her. The darkness made no difference to the god's sight. He had little problem seeing through the dim room.

He took in all of her from under the covers, _my little mortal_. With the slightest movement of his hand the cover slid down off her body without him having to touch them. His magic was powerful and also convenient.

"Please," her voice was small and inviting as she held out her hand. For a moment he remained still but they both knew he would give in. When he had come to her room he'd meant only to watch her for a while. He would not admit though how he'd missed her or how much he wanted her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he took her hand. It was easy to tell she was only half awake as she curled her nude body next to him. It seemed so natural after what they had been though together. It was familiar.

"I'm not staying Keira, you must get use to the fact that I will not have as much time for you as I did before." He went to touch her cheek but pulled back. "Yes, well I have matters I must take care of dear, the world awaits the leadership of its new king." Standing he continued, "I will have something suitable for you to wear tomorrow and you may join me for dinner. Until then… we will find something useful for you to do." With that he turned on his heel and walked from the room.

Before he reached the door he heard a soft and sad "good night Loki…" He hesitated but did not look back as he thought to himself… _She will not soften me so this time… I will remain in control and she will learn well to play by my rules, not her whims. _

Keira rolled onto her other side and after the door had shut she let herself cry a few quit tears.


End file.
